


Le "cauchemar"

by NojiFukari



Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nuit du FoF, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari
Summary: En cette soirée d'Halloween, Hikaru et Lidi avaient voulu faire un marathon de film de zombies. Mais ces deux grosses larves s'étaient endormies pendant le troisième film.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le "cauchemar"

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de menaces de la part de @CanardTeaChaud (lol) avec le thème "Cauchemar"  
Lidiya est l'OC de @CanardTeaChaud  
Reno est l'OC d'une autre pote je sais plus ton pseudo mais je t'aime quand même (@frenchmeganekun sur twitter)

En cette soirée d'Halloween, Hikaru et Lidi avaient voulu faire un marathon de film de zombies. Mais ces deux grosses larves s'étaient endormies pendant le troisième film.

« Oh putain ! » s'écria Lidiya, qui était affalée sur sa colocataire, dans le canapé de leur salon. « J'ai fait un putain de cauchemar. Genre j'étais là tranquille chez moi, et là t'as une ombre qui est sortie d'un placard. Sauf qu'en fait l'ombre, je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, mais c'était Reno. »

Hikaru, qui venait de se réveiller, n'écoutait son amie qu'à moitié. « ...Attend. Pourquoi t'as mis Reno dans le placard ? »

« Non non, je l'ai pas mis dedans, genre il y était déjà. Et bref, le mec se relève et tout, parce qu'en fait il s'était cassé la gueule en tombant et genre il se met à m’engueuler super fort ! »

« Parce que tu l'as mis dans le placard. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que non ! Pourquoi je foutrais mon meilleur ami dans mon placard ?! » s’expliqua la jeune fille à la tresse. « Et alors il me dit des trucs du style ''T'es folle et tout genre qu'est-ce qu'il te prend'' du coup je lui explique que j'ai pas fais exprès de leur faire tomber puisque je savais pas qu'il était là dans le placard ! »

« Wow. » répondit Hikaru qui avait arrêtait d'écouter l'histoire de son amie et était déjà en train de se rendormir.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu des trucs qui explique la signification des rêves, parce que tu connais le proverbe 'Un rêve non interprété est comme une lettre non ouverte'. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que racon- » demanda Hikaru avant de se faire couper par Lidiya qui reprit.

« C'est écrit sur signification de reve.com donc c'est vrai. »

« ...Je- »

« Bref » La coupa de nouveau Lidiya. « Du coup d'après ce qu'on dit, ça veut dire que des nouvelles vont arriver de l'étranger. »

« Quoi ? Mais, ça veut rien dire ça ? » lança Hikaru en fixant Lidi avec un air perplexe.

Soudains une voix étrangère résonna dans leur appartement « Laissez-moi sortir, wallah je suis pas bien. »

Lidiya poussa un petit cri dans la panique et Hikaru s'écria « Qui est là ?! »

L'étrange voix reprit « C'est Reno. Je suis coincé dans le placard. Je voulais vous faire une blague en sortant du placard mais.. Je suis coincé. Depuis quatre heures. »


End file.
